


Pancakes and Confessions

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bisexual Amelia, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pancakes, Pansexual Teddy, Roommates, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Teddy Altman has had a crush on Amelia Shepherd from the moment she invited the neurosurgeon to live in her apartment. Will she be able to gather the courage to tell Amelia about her crush or will Amelia have a confession of her own?
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Pancakes and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I've been watching Private Practice recently (now I'm on season 4) and I seriously love Addison, Charlotte, and Amelia. Despite all her ups and downs, Amelia has been one of my favorite characters on both shows since I first saw her in Greys and I really wanted to write a fanfic about her and her obvious bisexuality. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it!

It was an amazing Saturday morning for Teddy Altman. First of all, she had the day off from work. Secondly, that meant she could sleep in until 10 AM, something she hadn’t had the chance to do in  _ years.  _ Thirdly, there was the amazing smell of pancakes drifting into her bedroom from the kitchen, the distinct smell of blueberries hitting Teddy’s nose. 

With a groan and only the desire for food pushing her, the blonde shuffled out of bed and found her feet instinctively taking her to the kitchen, where she found the one and only Amelia Shepherd making pancakes at the grill. Amelia had been living with Teddy for three months now. This meant three months of weird schedules, double the takeout, and  _ amazing  _ breakfasts made by the neurosurgeon.

The reason for Teddy’s sudden roommate was that after Betty had gone back home to live with her parents, Amelia and Owen had felt the spark disappear between them and Amelia had broken off the relationship just a couple weeks after. Needing a place to live, Teddy had offered to share her apartment. Teddy had been looking for someone to live with, finding the silence deafening on her days off. However odd the quick, quirky friendship between them seemed, Amelia was the perfect little loud hurricane to add some noise to that silence. 

Right now, that same petite woman stood in the middle of the kitchen in her baggy sweats and t-shirt, practically-black hair up in a messy bun and humming along to some random song in her head. It still amazed Teddy that Amelia could wear or be doing anything and still look full of life and beauty. 

“Hey, Teddy Bear.” Amelia’s voice was uncharacteristically cheerful and high pitched as she flipped a pancake. However, Teddy barely noticed in her obsession with getting to the coffee and the smell of pancakes. What she did notice was the nickname she had absolutely refused to be called by Amelia.

“Hey, yourself,  _ Amy. _ ” Teddy smirked as she saw Amelia’s incredibly blue eyes narrow ever so slightly at the unwelcome nickname. She had heard a few people call the neurosurgeon by the name over the last few years, mostly Amelia’s sisters, and knew how it got on the woman’s nerves. 

“You do know I’m making you pancakes right now, right? On our day off, I decided to get up at nine in the morning instead of at noon to make you your favorite pancakes. The least you could do is let me call you Teddy Bear.” Amelia waved around the spatula as she spoke, one hand on her waist dramatically. The image brought a smile to Teddy’s lips as she filled a mug with coffee and added cream and sugar.

Although it took all the strength in her, Teddy just huffed slightly and admitted defeat. “Fine. But just today!” Teddy warned the woman, eyes narrowed as she sipped her piping hot coffee, just the way she liked it.

Amelia stood triumphantly as she flipped another pancake on the grill, her smile huge and goofy. Man, the two women were only friends, but Teddy had to admit that the raven haired woman already had her whipped. If Teddy were to really admit something, however, it was that she had a hopeless crush on the woman.

The crush had hit Teddy by surprise, really. One day she was just inviting her nemesis to live with her and the next she was waking up to find this adorable woman being grouchy because she needed her coffee, with the complete bedhead look and adorably stormy blue eyes staring up at her and her fastly beating heart. Now it had been a couple months and Teddy had stopped denying the crush for weeks, indulging herself in the long glances and imaginary situations made up in her mind where Amelia professed her undying love for the cardio surgeon. Emphasis on imaginary.

Twenty minutes later, Amelia was setting a plate of blueberry pancakes with syrup and whipped cream in front of Teddy and was sitting in her usual chair next to her. Teddy just stared at the stack in disbelief, missing Amelia’s twiddling fingers and nervous smile.

“Oh god, are you trying to make me fat?” Teddy picked up her fork and began to eat the pancakes with eagerness. Amelia really sucked at cooking but the one thing she was good at making was pancakes. Her pancakes were to die for, which was another reason Teddy had let the women into her apartment.

Amelia just scoffed lightly as she took a bite of her own pancakes. “Oh please, you’d look hot no matter what.”

Teddy choked on her pancake at Amelia’s words, a deep red blush making its way up her neck and onto her face. Amelia had always been very vocal about her thoughts and seemed to have no filter, pre- and post-brain tumor, but her comments towards Teddy’s looks never failed to fluster her.

However, Amelia seemed to not notice Teddy’s blush and flustered appearance as she continued talking. “Hey, can I talk to you about something? It’s been nagging at me for months and I just need to get it off my chest and I’ve been planning for the whole week to tell you today and-”

“Amelia!” Amelia’s blue eyes suddenly met Teddy’s green ones and Teddy softly smiled at the woman. “You were going on a rant again. What do you want to talk about?”

Amelia just nodded and allowed a nervous smile to flit across her face before she cleared her throat. “Well, you should know that I’m...ummm…well, I’m pretty sure you know that I’m bi. I mean, I had the biggest crush on Addison growing up, and then Charlotte King my best friend from LA was insanely hot so how could I not...and I don’t even have to mention the Carina thing, I practically told you I only participated in the masturbating trial because of her…” Amelia looked nervously at Teddy as Teddy took in all of her words. Teddy had always known Amelia was at least a little attracted to women, even though she never said it out loud. Amelia had revealed way too much information about her attraction to Carina last year and then the brunette brought up Charlotte King just a few too many times to call it just a friendship. But Teddy wasn’t sure exactly where Amelia was going with this.

“This isn’t really a surprise, you know. I’ve always known, you didn’t need to get all nervous over this. And you know I of all people would be fine with it.” Teddy’s smile was kind as she spoke, taking in the girl’s waving hands, fast breathing, and flitting eyes, all signs of nerves.

Amelia suddenly tilted her head, confused with Teddy’s words. “You of all people?”

_ Oh god,  _ Teddy thought,  _ I think I just came out to my crush. _

“Well…” Teddy started, trying to take Amelia’s lead. “I’m pansexual.”

Amelia’s eyes were wide as she took in Teddy’s words. She visibly gulped as she started nodding her head rhythmically, anxiously. “I see. I like girls. You like girls. This is just a big gay apartment.” Teddy couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips at Amelia’s blunt words.

“Anyway, this is not really how I imagined this conversation going. I’m going to continue now to the hard part, ok?”

“Oh you have more to tell me?” Teddy raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of her. Amelia nodded and, as if on cue, stood up and turned to fully face Teddy.

“Ok, the hard part. This is definitely the hard part.” Amelia tried to control her breathing as she spoke, wiping her pale hands on her t-shirt. “Ok, I can’t back out now. I’m just going to rip off the band-aid. Right...now. Ok, I’m in love with you, Teddy Altman.”

Teddy could only gasp as Amelia’s words registered in her brain. Amelia...The girl she had been slowly falling for was...Amelia seemed to take her silence as a bad thing as she continued to anxiously ramble.

“I’ve been in love with you for months, even before I broke up with Owen. I mean, I’ve always been insanely attracted to you, how could I not? You’re G.I. Jane, Teddy Bear, the cardio god. You’re amazing and sweet and intelligent and you challenge me to be a better person. Before I met you, I was this volatile, crazy person that was just, like, a hurricane. That’s why I didn’t ever tell you I liked you cause I feel like you’re way out of my league. Why would a person as perfect as you want a woman with no filter and mood swings and crazy hurricane destruction wherever I go?”

Teddy’s heart broke at Amelia’s words, the way the woman spoke with such conviction and love. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and she suddenly couldn’t stop the smile from reaching her face as she slowly stood up to be just inches away from Amelia, whose eyes only widened at her proximity.

“What are you doing? I’m sorry, I just had to tell you. And if it makes you uncomfortable, I completely understand. I can go live with Meredith again or-”

Amelia’s words were cut off by Teddy’s lips. Teddy had surged forward, not being able to stop the urge any longer. And it was so worth the wait. Amelia had to stand on her tiptoes just to reach Teddy but her hands immediately went to the blonde’s neck while Teddy’s hands found their way around Amelia’s hips bringing her closer to her body. The kiss was syrupy and electric and beautiful, and Teddy wouldn’t have changed a thing. She felt Amelia’s body move against hers and Teddy had to stop a moan from escaping her lips at the neurosurgeon’s warmth and fiery touch.

Amelia was the first to pull away, her beautiful blue eyes still closed but a wondrous expression painted on her face. All Teddy could do was grin as she watched Amelia’s eyes eventually flutter open, her black eyelashes long and adding to the effect. 

“That was-”

“The best kiss I’ve ever had.” Teddy ended, looking straight into Amelia’s eyes. “I think I’m in love with you, too.”

“You think?” Amelia questioned teasingly, her face contorted into her usual Amelia grins. Teddy just shrugged in response and sat back down to get back to her pancakes. 

“Well, I don’t know, I might just love the pancakes.” Amelia laughed loudly as she sat down in her chair once again, too, unable to control the happiness written across her face. “But probably you, too.”

Amelia rolled her eyes and began to eat her pancakes. “Shut up and eat your breakfast that I worked so hard to make for you. Look at me. One minute into this and I’m already the housewife.”

Teddy laughed and dug into her pancakes once again, a grin lining her face. And now Teddy could officially say that these were the best pancakes she had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this short fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really, really love Amelia's character and hope to write more fanfics about her (maybe her with Arizona or another with Teddy) in the future. I appreciate any comments you may have, they always help motivate me to write more! Thank you for reading and see you again soon!


End file.
